


It's not what it looks like

by yeon_shii



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Romance, hmm this proves my theory of daniel having a crush on jihoon, inspired by show champion 180613, jealous daniel is a jealous daniel, nielwink, or theyRE REALLY DATING OMG, poor guanlin, winkniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeon_shii/pseuds/yeon_shii
Summary: when Daniel caught Jihoon being hugged by Guanlin, Seongwu, and Minhyun at show champion and the aftermath.





	It's not what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have any idea for the title so it's trashy but bOI u need to see what really happened:  
> https://twitter.com/sweveniel/status/1006874582626627584
> 
> btw this is a rushed fic (made in 4-5hrs lol), sorry for the mistakes.

Show Champion comes to a halt. Idols were bidding each other goodbye and giving them their congratulatory messages. Of course Wanna One was chosen to take home their trophy of their 'LIGHT' 2nd win. They didn't forget to send hearts and shout out their thanks to the people who worked hard getting them first— their wannables.

 

Wanna One walked backstage and went to their respective rooms to change their clothes. Jihoon walked alongside with Guanlin who looks incredibly worried. He was so worried he stopped Jihoon and took him to an area where there were no people passing by.

 

"Hyung, I'm—"

 

"No, don't apologize Guanlin," Jihoon sternly says, knowing why Guanlin pulled him here in the first place. "It's not your fault, stop being so worried,"

 

"But if I didn't do that then Daniel hyung wouldn't.." he frowns and looks at the floor. He couldn't stand looking at those eyes that were also worried but concealing it with optimism.

 

"I got this, just listen to me."

 

Jihoon grabs Guanlin's shoulder to make him look at him.

 

"It's never your fault."

 

 

 

 

 

What Jihoon had predicted was right. Daniel wasn't rubbing himself on Jihoon like he used to, he was very distant today. Daniel wasn't even giving him a glance, Jihoon wanted Daniel to look at him in the eyes because, _'there's galaxy in Jihoon's eyes'_  says the puppy, but that trick wouldn't just work in this situation.

 

During the photo session for a twitter post Daniel was forcing himself to smile. He isn't beside Jihoon this time. Well, at one picture, Jihoon forced himself to pose beside Daniel but the latter didn't even budge one bit. _He really is mad.._

 

Secondly, Daniel was so quiet. He would be laughing at everything he hears and sees. He would be so loud and singing and making weird sounds and Jihoon would call him a _muscle hyung with a choding mind_ every time. But because of Danie's mood, the whole room seemed tense and awkward.

 

Poor Guanlin who couldn't stop frowning and worrying after all Jihoon has said to him earlier.

 

Jihoon sighs, he has to approach Daniel later.

 

Daniel left the room first along with his things. He created a loud thud on the wall, startling both Wanna One and the staff.

 

"Jihoon hyung!" Guanlin cried as soon as the door closes, he runs to him and holds his hands, "he seems really mad hyung I'm so scared I— _no_ , I shouldn't hold your hand," he lets go of Jihoon's hand and resumes whining.

 

"Guanlin, stop freaking out, Daniel was just being a jealous brat," Sungwoon says, zipping up his bag.

 

"Aren't you giving him enough kisses, Jihoon?" Woojin says without looking.

 

"W-what?!" The boy reddens. Well, it has been a long time since.. they last kissed?

 

"Stop embarassing him, Woojin," Minhyun scolds.

 

Thinking back to the weeks before, Jihoon recalled having a game night with Daniel and all other members are all fast asleep, all exhausted due to their packed schedules. He doesn't remember how it happened or who started it because all he remembers is that they ended up making out on the couch at 3am.

 

But of course Jihoon wouldn't tell them that. "You stupid! What kind of question is that!" He yells.

 

Seongwu who was now walking towards the door with Minhyun and Sungwoon stops to talk. "But Jihoon, you should really kiss him more often and by often I mean everyday," he snickers then dashes off.

 

_How did we ended up talking about kisses anyway? What does kisses have to do with our problem now?_

 

"Idiot," Jihoon mumbles, done fixing his things. Guanlin was still beside him sulking. "And Guanlin, hurry up and fix your things, just remember what I told you before, okay?"

 

"Guanlin, are you coming with us?" Jinyoung calls out, stopping on his tracks with Daehwi.

 

Guanlin was actually waiting for Jihoon so he could apologize even more. Daehwi speaks up, "Linlin, you have to trust Jihoon hyung,"

 

After a few silence of thinking, Guanlin decides. "Okay then..."

 

Jihoon gave him a pat on the shoulder before the younger walks away.

 

It was now only Jaehwan, Jisung and Jihoon in the room. Jisung was the last one to change, he let the younger ones finish first. He was surprised to see Jihoon still in the room. Usually he would go to the van first with Daniel.

 

"Jihoon, hey. You okay?" Jisung approached him.

 

"Yes hyung, I'll fix this,"

 

"I tried to talk to Daniel earlier but he wouldn't, sorry I couldn't help you," he sighs, "but I know you two will be fine in a blink of an eye. He's too in love with you how could he resist?"

 

"Hyung! Stop saying that!" The younger blushes furiously.

 

"Who this Jihoon I'm talking to? Dorm? Jeojang? Softie?" He chuckles.

 

The reason why Jihoon stayed in the room because he finds comfort when he's beside Jisung. His deep worries lessens and magically he'll have more positivity in him.

 

Jaehwan was waiting for them and it was getting late so the three of them walked out together.

 

When they arrived to the van, they all walked inside. Some members were already asleep and some were killing some time with their phones. Daniel had his hood up and tapping on his phone. He would sit with Daniel at the back so seeing him seated in the front breaks him.

 

He ended up sitting beside Jisung and Jaehwan at the back.

 

And on the way home he thinks of a way to confront Daniel.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon fell asleep on the ride, he rested his head on Jisung's shoulder. He was awaken by the door being opened and he sees Daniel hurriedly getting off first. Jihoon shot his eyes opened and scrambled to get his bag and follow Daniel outside. He runs to him but he was faster, he got inside in the elevator. The doors were closing but Jihoon pressed the button quickly to open it. He got inside and closed it.

 

Daniel gave no reaction.

 

"I need you to talk to me Daniel," he pants.

 

And no response.

 

"Why are you being like this?" Jihoon grabs his arm, Daniel looks at him for a while but looks away after, giving him a cold shoulder. "Let's talk about this,"

 

The elevator keeps going up until it dings at a certain floor.

 

"How can we be okay if you're not talking to me?!" He stresses, following Daniel to his room, both of them dropped their bags. "Daniel, look at me! Please!"

 

Daniel stops walking in the room.

 

"It's not what it looks like—"

 

"Then what was that?"

 

Frankly, hearing Daniel's tone scares him.

 

"I.." No words would come out. His heart was beating so loud.

 

"I want to be alone, Jihoon. Go back to your room, I'm tired."

 

"I won't go until we're okay," Jihoon walks to face Daniel. He still has that bitterness written all over his, Jihoon wanted to wipe that off.

 

"Go get your goodnight kiss from him," Daniel walks away and got his bag to unpack. Daniel wasn't the type to unpack but..

 

_What?_

 

_Is that what he thought?_

 

_Is this what the members were talking about earlier?_

 

"As your boyfriend, you told me to lessen my skinship with you. Heck, we don't even kiss or cuddle anymore but you allow _that_ to happen."

 

It's true. Their gaming session stopped weeks ago due to their promotions, practices and recordings. They were too tired to even think of playing instead of sleeping. The both of them would go straight to their room and fuel their energy for the next day.

 

"So Jihoon, just leave me alone."

 

Jihoon remembers he has to defend himself and fix this. "Guanlin didn't kiss me!" And then he sees Daniel stopping at what he was doing. "I.. If you want to k-kiss me then just kiss me,"

 

Daniel raises a brow at him.

 

Jihoon had his head hung low, he doesn't even know what he was saying either. Too worried of what could happen he let his mouth ramble nonsense and hope that Daniel would buy it. He really wanted to make up with Daniel right now and make up for the lost skinship.

 

"You seemed to like what they're doing though?"

 

"N-no! It was just a fanservice!" He defends, hoping that Daniel would believe him. "Believe me, just friendly hugs and Guanlin rubbing his nose on my hair,"

 

The taller man walks up slowly to him, stopping just right in front of him. There was nothing but silence surrounding them. Their heart beats loudly but Jihoon's heart wasn't calmly beating. Not if he was planning on doing something bold and unexpected.

 

He decided to take a chance, so he tiptoes, grabs Daniel's shoulder and gave him a sweet long peck on his lips. He pressed his lips just like that, for approximately 5 seconds before he pulls away.

 

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking, I should have stopped him but the fans really like it and I just want to keep making them happy since our time is running out and.." he stops as he realizes he's rambling again, his grip on Daniel's shoulders tightens.

 

Daniel leans down and gave Jihoon a kiss. He places his palms on both sides of his hips and pulled him even closer for a passionate lip lock. Jihoon circles his arms around Daniel's neck, pulling him even closer, to deepen the kiss even further. Just as Jihoon was starting to enjoy the kiss, Daniel breaks away and stares at Jihoon's galactic orbs.

 

"I just can't stand how easily he does that to you, I'm not mad at Guanlin though I'm really sorry I scared him but I feel so jealous,"  he mumbles, "I mean, I've been working so hard to show them that nielwink exists,"

 

"Hyung," Jihoon couldn't help but laugh, "of course, nielwink exists hyung, not just for a show but we're literally dating,"

 

Daniel drops his head on Jihoon's shoulder and hums.

 

"I'm also scared that if we're too public then our career might be affected," gentle fingers tangles itself with Daniel's smooth locks, "I need to get equalize my ships you know, you can make hwangniel, nielcham, ongniel, nielwoon and your other ships work,"

 

Daniel makes a face at him, " _Noooo_ , I only want nielwink, I want you and only you,"

 

Jihoon was taken aback by his cheesy words, he blushes madly, "oh you big puppy!" He kisses both of his cheeks and squeezes them together, earning a cute pout from his boyfriend.

 

"Do they know dorm Jihoon has this side too?" Jihoon slaps his shoulder and pouts. Daniel laughs at it, then a thought comes to his mind. "Now that I think about it you kissed Guanlin publicly at Produce,"

 

" _Daniel,_ we weren't together that time, and we made a promise at each other."

 

"But you knew I was having a crush on you, you didn't consider my feelings you selfish Jihoonie,"

 

He abruptly carries Jihoon, the latter yelps and laughs and Daniel places him on his bed, still laughing together with him. This is the life he wants with Jihoon. Nothing but smiles and joy. He's crazily smitten with the younger one. Boys and girls are wanting to have him and he felt so lucky to have called him _'his'._

 

Jihoon smiles below him, both were quietly admiring each other. Quietly reminding themselves how lucky they were to have each other. Butterflies wilds on their tummy and fireworks sparks at their chest when Daniel moves to kiss Jihoon again on his plump red lips. Taking their time to make up for the kisses they haven't had for the past few days and it felt so good.

 

They both missed this feeling of warmth and love.

 

"Are we good now?"

 

"Sleep beside me and we're good," he offers.

 

And of course Jihoon doesn't say no.

 

"I love you niellie hyung," he snuggles his face onto the crook of Daniel's neck.

 

"I love you the most Jihoonie,"

 

Giving Jihoon one last kiss on his forehead, he pulls the blanket over their bodies and cuddled each other to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Little did they know everyone was eavesdropping outside the door.

 

"Guanlin you're saved, you can sleep now," Woojin pats his back and the younger sighs in relief.

 

Guanlin has been pacing back and forth and was in a brink of crying his eyes out but hearing their conversation eases him and made him feel a lot better.

 

"Okay guys let's go," Jisung motioned Jaehwan, Minhyun, Sungwoon and Guanlin to follow him and go back to their apartment. They bid their goodbyes and left the others.

 

"I guess you won't be sleeping at your room, hyung," Jinyoung says.

 

"I haven't slept in my room since the second day of our stay here," Seongwu tells him, "Woojin is literally my roommate, I only go to my room to get some clothes."

 

They shrug their shoulders and went back to their respective room to get a good night sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

references:

[inspiration gif](https://twitter.com/sweveniel/status/1006874582626627584)

[daniel's forced smile](https://scontent.fmnl8-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/35238182_1402456143233611_8330198811301380096_n.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=c5d8c3ea6998022ef8a860937038c107&oe=5BB1E101)

[jihoon tried to pose beside daniel](https://scontent.fmnl8-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/35240434_1402456236566935_5906103244915998720_n.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=31c0ac29b17859da5914f807c0ad6fa4&oe=5BA4AF36)

[daniel looks like he was about to cry](https://scontent.fmnl8-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/35196946_1402456779900214_2426089904384507904_n.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=5c060afe966a50eeee0852c98e8e091d&oe=5BBB0E01)

[jihoon when he saw daniel walked away](https://scontent.fmnl8-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/35356118_1402569106555648_5833580737848147968_n.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=9bcc6e781bec2bd3a16ae6d9ca48c3a9&oe=5BB6B5F3)

 


End file.
